fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Aftermath (2019)
The Aftermath is a 2019 drama film directed by James Kent and written by Joe Shrapnel and Anna Waterhouse, based on the 2013 novel of the same name by Rhidian Brook. Storyline Plot Post World War II, a British colonel and his wife are assigned to live in Hamburg during the post-war reconstruction, but tensions arise with the German who previously owned the house. Genres * Drama * Romance * War Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * MA15+ (Australia) * 12 (Austria) * KT/EA (Belgium) * 14A (Canada) * 12 (Colombia) * 12 (Czech Republic) * Tous publics (France) * 12 (Germany) * III (Hong Kong) * 15A (Ireland) * N-16 (Lithuania) * 12 (Luxembourg) * P13 (Malaysia) * 15 (Malta) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''14 (Peru) * R-16 (Philippines) * 15 (Poland) * M/14 (Portugal) * 18+ (Russia) * R21 (Singapore) * 12 (Slovakia) * 16 (South Africa) * 18 (South Korea) * 12 (Spain) * 12 (Switzerland) * R-12 (Taiwan) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images The Aftermath 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover The Aftermath 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover The Aftermath 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover The Aftermath 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * James Kent Writing Credits * Joe Shrapnel (screenplay by) and * Anna Waterhouse (screenplay by) and * Rhidian Brook (screenplay by) * Rhidian Brook (based on the novel "The Aftermath" by) Cast * Keira Knightley - Rachael Morgan * Alexander Skarsgård - Stephen Lubert * Jason Clarke - Lewis Morgan * Fionn O'Shea - Barker * Kate Phillips - Susan * Martin Compston - Burnham * Alexander Scheer - Leitmann * Anna Katharina Schimrigk - Heike (as Anna Schimrigk) Producers * Jack Arbuthnott (producer) (p.g.a.) * Klaus Dohle (associate producer) * Carlo Dusi (executive producer) * Malte Grunert (producer) (p.g.a.) * Kristina Hejdukova (line producer: Prague) (as Kristine Hejdukova) * Pavel Muller (line producer: Prague) * Joe Oppenheimer (executive producer) * Beth Pattinson (executive producer) * Ridley Scott (executive producer) * Sarah Wheale (line producer) (as Sarah Jane Wheale) Details Countries * Germany * UK * USA Language * English * Russian Release Dates * February 26, 2019 (UK) (Glasgow Film Festival) * March 1, 2019 (UK) * March 1, 2019 (Ireland) * March 13, 2019 (Belgium) * March 13, 2019 (Philippines) * March 14, 2019 (Singapore) * March 15, 2019 (Taiwan) * March 15, 2019 (USA) * March 21, 2019 (Italy) * March 21, 2019 (Lebanon) * March 22, 2019 (Sweden) * March 28, 2019 (Hong Kong) * March 28, 2019 (Netherlands) * March 29, 2019 (Poland) * April 9, 2019 (Argentina) (Buenos Aires) (premiere) * April 11, 2019 (Argentina) * April 11, 2019 (Germany) * April 11, 2019 (Kuwait) * April 12, 2019 (Spain) * April 18, 2019 (Portugal) * April 25, 2019 (Colombia) * April 25, 2019 (Russia) * April 25, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * May 1, 2019 (France) * May 3, 2019 (Lithuania) * May 9, 2019 (Peru) * May 9, 2019 (Uruguay) * May 17, 2019 (Mexico) * June 14, 2019 (Brazil) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - October 16, 2018 * Trailer 2 - November 27, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * June 25, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * June 25, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * July 8, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * July 8, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office The Aftermath (2019) grossed $9.2 million worldwide. Critical response The film has a 6.3 rating on IMDb and a 27% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Fox Searchlight Pictures * Amusement Park Films * Scott Free * BBC Films * TSG Entertainment Distributors * Fox Searchlight Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2019) (Italy) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2019) (Philippines) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * SFX Flash (special effects) * Automatik VFX (visual effects) * The Post Republic Hamburg (visual effects) * Screenclay FX (environment assets) Technical Specs Runtime * 108 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films